There Came a Dark Rider
About the Quest '' "There Came a Dark Rider"'' is a Bonus Quest in Reclaiming Sancre Tor. Though listed as a sidequest in this wiki because it's unrelated to the Main Quest and is questlike, BONUS quest is more an appropriate term because unlike RST's many sidequests, this quest is deliberately immersion fracturing and does not attempt to reward balanced like the rest of the expansion. If greedy rewards are not your thing, or you don't like to break immersion at all with any tie backs to reality, just avoid this quest, it's probably not for you. This quest involves collecting a number of "notes" belonging to RST creator CJ MacLean aka DarkRider. The Lost Scrolls have been scattered around Cyrodiil in some of the locations added by RST. By collecting them, and then reading them, the player unlocks access to DarkRider's cabin, a unique player safe home. What is unique about the cabin is that it is designed to be set up the way DarkRider's player house is in his own game, giving the players a peek into his gaming world as a bonus prize. Lost Scroll Locations Weynon Priory, Basement Probably one of the first Lost Scrolls the average player will encounter. This scroll can be found in the basement of Weynon Priory when sent there by the Oracle of Light in the third chapter of RST's Main Quest. The chest is open and located in the second chamber down the right set of stairs, northeast corner. Nightwing Estate, Second Floor Balcony The player visits this Capetown location during the Spies Like Us leg of the RST Mainquest. This Lost Scroll can be found on the second floor balcony resting on the windowsill. Cloud Ruler Temple, Armory Shop This Lost Scroll cannot be claimed by the player until after the main quest of RST is concluded, the player attains Blademaster, and a couple weeks later, the Blades open a shop in Cloud Ruler Temple selling rare antiquities. The scroll can be found resting on a bench just inside the shop entry in the Cloud Ruler Armory. Imperial Manor, First Floor Study The Imperial Manor can be found in the Imperical City Arena District, but the scroll is one of the more challenging to claim as it requires the player to complete an additional sidequest, The Ghost March, in which the manor is given as the final reward. It also requires the player to purchase the Study goods from Jensine in the IC Market before you can rummage through this chest and find the scroll. Take care selecting the Lost Scroll as it sometimes drops through the floor of the chest, making it disappear. I advise saving before entering the Imperial Manor, just in case... Oracle Dwelling, Residence (Ruined) This scroll can be found on the altar to Tiber Septim in the Oracle of Light's personal residence. The hitch is not until after the main quest has taken the player through Gothcorga. The player will then be given a penalty free opportunity to explore and loot that area, best to take advantage of it then to get this scroll off the altar. Sancre Tor, Arboretum Another scroll that requires Main Quest completion for RST before it's available. The Arboretum in Sancre Tor is only open to Blademasters and above, so only after the player achieves that rank will they have the key to this slice of paradise. The scroll can be found under the water feature, resting beside a mermaid statue. Lost Cabin Location The player is directed to the cabin by a clue book containing various landmark clues. If you are familier with the gameworld it's not too puzzling. It can be difficult to find for some tucked away in the middle of nowhere and everywhere. If you get stuck, the map on the right shows the marker location of the cabin. Category:RST Sidequests